Onyx
Onyx is a gem I made that reflects my personality. Almost everything about his is based off of Ancient Egypt and their warriors. He is a member of the Crystal Gems. Along with his team, Onyx is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who rebelled against the Gem Homeworld to stop their invasion of the planet. After the war, Onyx helped protect the Earth over the next 5,000 years. After Rose Quartz gave birth to Steven and lost her physical form, Onyx began to mentor Steven on how to use his powers in battle. Appearance Onyx is a tall, but slightly shorter than Garnet. He is very physically fit and muscular. His right is is black and his left on his gone and replaced by a regular Onyx gem. He has light grey skin with jet black hair that is styled so it is spiked up. His gemstone is embedded in his right bicep. Current His design is strongly influenced by that of the Ancient Egyptian warrior. He does not wear a helmet and his hair is styled in the same spiked way. He wears a lightweight fabric over his upper body and gut. He has a shield that protects his waist and gut, the shield has the crystal gem star on it. He wears no pants but instead a skirt like piece of clothing that extends down to my knee caps with a pair of strong durable sandals. Personality Onyx level headed and patient about everything his does. Onyx tries to analyze situations on the spot and determine the best course of action that will lead to victory for the Crystal Gems. Onyx try to keep level headed but sometimes I get caught up in the moment or my emotions. When that happens I tend to loose my cool and Onyx will mostly go into fits of rage and aggression, other times when someone is hurt or things like that Onyx will crack down and can't do anything. Designs Abilities Like all Gems, Onyx can shape-shift, fuse, summon a weapon, and retreat to his gemstone. Skillset * Khopesh Proficiency: When thinking about all that he has to protect and must fight for, Onyx is able to summon his gem weapon, a back Khopesh. Onyx is highly proficient when using his khopesh as well as being extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. He is able to deal massive strikes and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. ** Weapon Size Augmentation: Onyx is able to increase the size of his khopesh, easily quadrupling its size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. Unique Abilities * Aha Kemet Onyx has learned Aha Kemet, an Ancient Egyptian form of martial art. This skill very much increases his effectiveness in battle. Relationships Steven Steven respects Onyx as a great warrior and valuable team member. Amethyst Amethyst respects Onyx and will listen to his advise. Onyx will also aid in her antics from time to time. Pearl Like Amethyst and Steven, Pearl respects Onyx. Pearl's perfectionist personality will sometimes annoy Onyx. Trivia * Onyx lost his eye in a battle against the Gem Homeworld * Onyx spent a lot of time Egypt during its ancient times and his weapon and fighting style was influenced by them. Gemology Learn more about the onyx gemstone here. * Onyx is an alternate birthstone of August. * In gemstone mythology, onyx are known as stones that provide inner strength and willpower to their users. * Onyxes are gemstones associated with inner strength, focused attention, willpower, self-mastery, discipline, reason. * Onyx is a black gemstone, similar to the stone he has on his right bicep. Gemstone